The lost clan: Book one
by BoneKiller
Summary: The Namikaze clan Was forgotten for Millenia, but now it's last descendant, Vice, who doesn't know anything about his family, also descendant of Zeus is at Camp Half-Blood. Read and review! Suck at summaries.
1. I go to a strawberry farm

**Disclaimer: I own neither PJO nor Naruto. Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively, do.**

**Same to the rest of the story.**

The all-powerful Namikaze clan has been the most powerfull family on the world for millennia, that is, until the Lord of Titans, Kronos, decided to kill them, because they were giving him problems.

Only a little girl escaped, her name was Naoto, who, afraid of the danger, lived the most normal of the lives, had the most normal of the families, and the name Namikaze was forgotten forever, not even the gods knew about it.

What they also don't know is that the Namikaze clan was descendant of Zeus.

Vicent Charles Johnson, also known as Vice, was twelve and had always been the weird one at school. I mean, who wouldn't when you have three whisker marks on your cheeks as birthmarks, bright, almost electrifying blue eyes, spiky brown hair **(A/N: I thought that after so much generations the blond hair would be lost. This is MY story!)**, you are hyperactive, have ADHD and still get good marks?

The fact is, his life was almost normal, his parents had died in a car accident when he was eight. He survived because he was with the seatbelt on. As I was saying, his life was almost normal until his enemy at school transformed into an one-eyed freak and started to run after him.

So here he was, running from a Cyclops (he knew about greek mythology but never thought it was real).

"SHIIIIIIIT!" was all he could say while he was running. People were saying things like "How are those two so fast?" or "Is the big one so scary?"

Vice didn't know how people could think a Cyclops wasn't scary.

Crazy world.

"You smell…" but whatever the creature was going to say, he couldn't.

Mr. Brunner held a bow in his hand and had shoot the monster at the point of transforming it into golden dust. But that wasn't the scariest part.

Mr. Brunner wasn't in his usual wheel chair. He was riding a horse, or more precisely, he _was_ the horse. A beautiful white horse was going down his body.

After that, he said one of Jesus's slogans.

"Follow me."

And Vice, afraid of some Minotaur going after him, he did the most intelligent thing he could think of at the moment.

He followed Mr. Brunner.

They both entered, after some time walking (apparently, people were thinking Mr. Brunner _was_ riding a horse. He didn't know how people could be so dumb), a white van in which was written in the outside **CHB **and some Pegasus draw under it (Mr. Brunner had gone back to his usual wheelchair, though the orange-color fanatic didn't know how).

"Uhhhh… Mr. Brunner?"

"Call me Chiron. And yes, my boy?" he responded.

"How can people be so dumb at the point of not seeing you as you are?" Vice asked.

"Everything will be explained once we arrive at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?"

"Just wait and see, my boy."

They stopped at the entrance of what looked to be a strawberry farm.

He didn't think that strawberry farm was frightening enough to have the name of 'Camp Half-Blood', even though the strawberries grew so much it WAS scary.

"A strawberry farm is Camp Half-Blood?" asked the obviously confused Vice.

"As I said, just wait and see." Was all Chiron answered.

**That was the first chapter, guys, I'll try and write Chapter 2**

**Oh, and yes I'm Brazilian, so if my English sucks, don't flame (if you do, they'll be used to burn Athena's little ass).**


	2. I teletransport and get soaked

**Here's chap two for you.**

Vice couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Oh, yes, here are the instructions to enter Camp Half-Blood.

Just pass the pine tree and the strawberry farm will turn into a camp with cabins of every kind, a miniature of the coliseum, an arsenal, teenagers fighting each other with swords (and occasionally getting some blood off each other), a forest, a rock that looked like a big mountain of shit and an unusual large and tall white house.

"Mr. Brun… Chiron. _**WHAT **_is Camp Half-Blood, exactly?" asked Vice.

"A place where we train demi-gods, or half-bloods, name it by your preference." The _paralyzed_ man said.

"Ah" The hyperactive kid said like if he heard that every day.

"Come, I'll take Mr. D to know you." Chiron said.

Like Vice hadn't anywhere to go, he followed Chiron.

They arrived at the big house (Chiron said it was it's name), and the first impression he got from Mr. D was: I definitely don't like this guy.

Do you have a friend that is relaxed? Well, multiply him or her ten thousand times. Imagined already? Well, like that, you'll get 1% of Mr. D's Attitude.

Mr. D was playing cards with a boy about Vice's age, he had jet-black hair, sea-green eyes, wore an orange t-shirt (which Vice liked a lot) saying Camp Half-Blood and a blue jeans. To his left there was a pretty blond girl also about his age with gray eyes and wearing the same outfit. To her left there was a boy the same age too, he had curly hair and you could swear there were little horns going up his head. He was, the same as the others, wearing the same outfit.

"_What is this, some kind of demi-god army or something?" _Vicent thought to himself.

"Ah, so you finally arrived, Chiron." Mr. D said. Vice swore he could hear Mr. D grumble something about wishing Chiron hadn't made it to camp, what didn't improve what he thought of the camp director.

"Yes, I did, and I brought the Namikaze with me." Chiron said.

Vice, confused, said "But my surname's Johnson!"

"Indeed" said both Chiron and Mr. D at the same time, what left Vice still more confused, if that's possible.

"But…" Chiron started "you are descendant of the Namikaze clan, which was exterminated by Kronos and his brothers. The Namikazes were the most powerful clan on the world at that time, even more powerfull than the Titans, they only killed your clan because they backstabbed them, took them by surprise, but it took everything out of the Titans to defeat them. Some Titans were even knocked out." He finished.

"And I guess some innocent child escaped the fight and created a family and now I'm here, right?" Vice asked.

"Yeah" said Mr. D, talking for the second time in the whole conversation.

"But what does it have to do with the whole demi-god stuff?" The Namikaze asked once again.

"It's because the Namikazes were descendants of Zeus as well, my boy" Chiron (now in centaur form)said.

Later that day, Annabeth (the blond girl) was giving Percy (the guy with jet black hair) and Vice a tour around camp, which Percy didn't like much because Annabeth had told him nice words.

"You drool while you sleep."

They were around the cabins when a huge girl called out. "Hey blonde!"**(A/N: I don't remember what she says, so I'm just making it up) **

**Vice's Pov (A/N: First point of view in the whole story!)**

"Clarisse" Annabeth said.

"Who are those two? Your boyfriends?" The girl called Clarisse teased. I don't know, but I think I saw a blush on Annabeth's cheeks. I decided to intervene, what, later, I would consider the greatest error humanity had ever seen (after telling Chuck Norris that roundhouse kick wasn't a good way of hitting the opponent, that is).

"We are new at camp…Clarisse, right?" I said.

"New ones? Well, this will be interesting." She said, then approached us and grabbed both Percy and I by the collar and dragged us to the bathroom. Female bathroom.

"Sorry, Clarisse but… we are not gay or something" I said (no offense to anybody homosexual reading this).

"I know, I'm just gonna put you both into the _beginners test_" she said. Oh man, I've gotta bad feeling 'bout this.

She burst the door open and we had almost no time looking at the bathroom before she pulled both our heads down into the toilet bowl. Yeah, my fears were confirmed. I just wish I could be the one holding Clarisse down…

**Annabeth's POV**

Before Clarisse could put Vice's and Percy's heads into the toilet bowl, I saw a flash of yellow and on the other moment Vice was holding Clarisse's head down. But the show didn't end here. Clarisse was still holding Percy's neck, and suddenly the water from the entire bathroom started to go full-power at Clarisse's ugly face and other random places.

Everyone except Percy got out of the bathroom soaked (Clarisse was _forced_ out of the bathroom. Yay Percy!).

"Sorry, it wasn't my fault." Said Percy. But both mine and Vice's looks said clearly 'yes, it was your fault'. But I said:

"Well… I'm wondering… I think I'll want you two in the capture the flag game.


	3. I

**Chapter three here for ya.**

**Vice's POV**

"Capture the flag?" I asked.

"Yes. You'll find out what it is. But right now, you two have swordplay class with Luke" She said. If I wasn't mistaken she said the name 'Luke' dreamily.

Five minutes later, Percy and a bunch of other kids were dressed in full battle armor (I chose for being without it, it's too heavy).

Suddenly, a guy also dressed in full battle armor appeared. He had sandy-color hair and a scar going down his face. He looked about seventeen.

"Ok, class, today we have two new campers. Percy Jackson and Vicent Johnson- why aren't you wearing any armor?" he asked me.

"It's too heavy" I said.

"When someone is about to cut you, you won't think the armor is heavy- It'll save your life." He said.

"When someone is about to cut me, I'll simply dodge." I said, even though I didn't know how to dodge.

"Okay then, come here and let's see how you dodge." He said. I walked forward.

"Where did that sword come from?" He asked.

"What-" But my thoughts were interrupted when I saw a katana in my hand.

"Wow" Was all I could say while I grabbed it the way you grab a kunai and saw it was as light as a feather. Then I saw an inscription that went all the way down to the point of the blade. It said 'Namikaze Naruto'. It was the Namikaze sword.

"Well, whatever, as I was saying, let's see how you dodge." He said and moved forward- sword in hand and launched at me full speed and swung the sword in a horizontal attack.

I have no clue of how I did it, but I dodged almost at light speed. It was so fast you could still see a 'me' standing up (I dodged crouching). After that (also at high speed), I pointed my sword at Luke's neck and grabbed the arm that was holding his sword and put it down.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" was all Luke could say when he noticed the sword at his neck.

Everyone was staring in awe (open-mouthed. It was fun.) like if I was some kinda descendant of some weird Japanese family. Oh, wait. I am.

"Did I dodge your attack well enough?" I asked.

"That was… incredible" he managed to say, even under the pressure of a katana pressed against his neck.

"Can I go back?" I asked.

"Yes, I would be pleased" Luke said, already sweating.

I then went back to the line of students. I didn't know what I had done.

**Nobody's POV**

"Okay, now, everyone saw what Vicent can do, so now let's see what Percy can do." Said Luke. "Come, Percy."

Percy took some steps forward.

"Come on, Percy" said Luke, returning his good aspect. "Don't be shy."

Percy, still shy took some steps so that he could be in front of Luke.

"Look, I'll teach you a disarming move; don't make fun of Percy, because I've already fallen for it." Everyone gasped. For what Vice and Percy could understand, Luke was the best swordsman of the century or something.

"Put your sword up, Percy." Said Luke and Percy did as said. Luke made a movement of some kind that disarmed Percy.

"See? Like this the opponent has no choice but to release his sword." The blond teenager said. "Now, I want you to form couples."

Percy and Vice stayed together. Percy began trying to disarm Vice, but Vice's grip in the katana was firm. While Percy failed, Vice disarmed Percy in the blink of an eye. By now Vice had discovered how to move at high speed.

"_It must be a clan ability to learn fast and to move at high speed" _He thought.

After half an hour both Percy and Vicent were tired, so they had a little break. They saw some random kid throwing water in his head, so they decided to do the same. While Vice only felt a bit better, Percy felt his energies replenished. He felt stronger. He felt capable.

"Hey, Percy, why don't you make a couple with me? I saw that Vice wasn't going easy on you." Luke said.

"OK" was Percy's response.

Percy and Luke stood in front of each other, swords lifted.

Percy made the first move, or better, the first blur, because as Vice, he disarmed Luke in The blink of an eye.

Everyone stared at Percy like if he was some kind of strange creature came from another dimension. Percy congratulated himself for doing it without a good sword.

"That was incredible, Percy. Can you do it again?" Both Vice and Luke asked at the same time.

"Uh… okay." He answered.

He tried again, but nothing came. A random kid said "Beginner's luck?"

"Maybe, but I wonder what Percy could've done with a good sword." Said Luke.

At dinner time everyone was sitting at their parent's tables, except for some Hermes cabin kids and Vice, who wasn't exactly Zeus's son, but descendant.

After throwing some food at the bonfire (which Percy and Vice thought was weird, that is, until feeling the smell) and eating, the nymphs took the plates away and armors, swords and shields appeared out of thin air on the tables.

"Do we have to use this?" Percy asked.

"If you don't want to be sliced by some Ares kids, then yes." Said Luke. Vice preferred to say nothing, or either he would be now laughing at his friend's stupidity.

Vice summoned his sword (he had been training it the rest of the afternoon at Zeus's cabin) and got prepared for the battle while everyone else was putting their armors on.

The teams were: In one side, Athena, Hermes, Apollo and Zeus, and in the other side the cabins were Ares and the others.

The intellects (Athena cabin) had decided the tactics. Vice, most Hermes kids, Apollo kids and Athena kids would attack and at the same time block the enemy paths and Percy would, alone, protect the flag (which he didn't seem to like much).

**Vice's POV**

I launched before the others, since I was the fastest and I should take out the maximum number of enemies possible. Which I did without problems. I knocked out at least twenty enemies in the whole game.

**Annabeth's POV**

After taking out two Demeter kids I saw the flag. Red and contrasting with the green of the trees. But then I saw Luke aka the guy I like behind me and let him pass and catch the flag. We returned without any problems, but the image I, Luke and Vice (he had returned with us) saw was nothing like we expected.

**Percy's POV**

I was just waiting for everyone to come back, but then I heard some screams near me. I turned around and saw six Ares kids (including Clarisse) running towards me. They surrounded me. I had nowhere to go and I was alone. I wanted to scream 'MUM!' but I know she couldn't hear, principally because she was somewhere in the underworld.

"Let me fight the prat! I'll get my revenge against him!" shouted Clarisse.

She launched her spear towards me, but I managed to block it with my shield. Suddenly I felt no movement in my left arm. That spear was an electrifying spear. Thanks for not telling me it was electric, Annabeth.

After the first attack, she attacked again in his other arm. Once again, he felt no movement in the right arm. Some bully guy kicked him into the river. It was a terrible error.

What a dumbass guy.

Percy felt himself renovated, and he noticed his wounds were starting to heal.

Idiot no.1 came in his direction, but he was ready. He hit the guy in the head with the flat part of his sword. Same for the other four and Clarisse, Clarisse with the bonus of a broken spear.

He looked at his side and saw Vice, Annabeth and Luke open-mouthed at what I had done.

**Nobody's POV**

After the Percy-standing-alive-with-six-Ares-kids-knocked-out-at-his-feet incident, something unusual and that surprised everyone happened.


	4. I learn about my clan

**Chapter four**

**Vice's POV**

A Hellhound appeared out of thin air in front of Percy. I mean, one second it wasn't there and the other second it was with it's paw swinging in Percy's direction.

Once again, crazy world.

All I could think of was protecting my friend, and once again, in half-way to blink an eye I was in front of Percy, my sword stabbing the Hellhound's giant paw. I was in such rush of adrenaline that when I moved my sword to cut the Hellhound's arm in the direction of his body, it cut him through the middle, transforming it into golden dust.

Everyone was staring at me in awe, muttering things between them like "Was that yellow flash him?" or "How did he cut that Hellhound through the middle?" Apparently, everyone had forgotten that a _Hellhound _had appeared _here, a free-monster area _and gave more importance to a clan ability (I guess it was, because it happened twice).

"Percy, what's that?" Annabeth said, pointing at him. Then I saw it, a green trident glowing over Percy's head. Poseidon.

"Ah, this? It's healing, already." He said, pointing at a cut he had on his arm.

"Not that, stupid, above your head!" Both me and Annabteh exclaimed. He looked up and saw the trident as well.

"Welcome, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. Everyone kneeled in front of Percy (Ares kids with some disgust, but did it) except for me.

"Kneel, idiot." Annabeth hissed.

"I saved his life, I don't think I need to kneel." I hissed back.

While everyone cleared, I went with them too, but Chiron stopped me.

"This" he said while handing me a torn-looking scroll "is the Namikaze scroll. It contains every ability of the Namikaze clan. I was able to save it after the battle in hopes of seeing another Namikaze. Use it well and train." He finished.

"Thanks Chiron." I said.

"You're welcome, my boy." He responded.

In my cabin I opened the scroll. It was all in Japanese, but somehow, I could understand. It said.

Hiraishin no jutsu:

Using a kunai or any weapon with this seal attached (Insert Hiraishin seal) allows the person to move at high speed, creating a yellow flash in the way. It can also be used with something you touched without the seal. Examples: People, Trees, Buildings and objects in general.

I stopped reading there.

"_So that's how I 'teleported'. I didn't teleport, I just moved very fast. And think about it, I had touched both Percy and Clarisse."_ I thought to myself.

I decided to draw a little Hiraishin seal on the bottom of the Namikaze Sword, but when I was about to do it, I noticed it already had a seal in the place I wanted to draw it, so I put the sword on the other side of the cabin. Not that I couldn't Hiraishin where the sword was, because I had already touched it, but come to think of it, if I was fighting against an opponent and hadn't touched it, I could move from behind him already with my sword in hand.

So I decided to Hiraishin to where the sword was, and in the blink of an eye, I was with my sword in hand in the other side of the cabin. The world 'Cool' was all I could think about.

I Hiraishined where the scroll was and read the following 'jutsu', I thought it was. I decided that it would be the last jutsu I would train, and I would train it only a bit, because it was already half past midnight. It said:

Rasengan:

Putting a great quantity of chakra (spiritual energy) in your opened hand and rotate it you should create a sphere of chakra that in contact with the opponent's body it expands, covering it totally and only stops when it hits a hard surface like walls, doing a lot of damage to the opponent in the process at the point of killing or beating the opponent half to death.

There are three steps to learn the Rasengan.

Step one: Rotate enough chakra in your open hand and control it so that you can blow up a water balloon.

Step two: Rotate enough chakra in your open hand and control it so that you can blow up a regular football **(A/N: Soccer, because football didn't exist two thousand years ago, but there are ancient ruins and texts that describe soccer) **ball full of air.

Stem three: Rotate enough chakra in your open hand and control it so that it can be visible to the nude eye and as large as a little ball that fits perfectly in your hand.

Now, I don't know how, but I could perfect the Rasengan the same night, but when I noticed I was exhausted and that it were 2:00 AM, I decided to go to sleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't get certain blonde girl with gray eyes out of my head.

Next morning I woke up with the sound of knocking on my door.

"I'm coning, damnit!" I tried to shout, but I was just too sleepy. I opened the door to see G-man saying something about we going to the big house because they would give us a mission and stuff.

I dressed up, washed my face to wake up and get out my puffy eyes. I walked toward the big house, were Annabeth, Chiron, Percy, Grover and Mr. D were waiting for me (Mr. D with some wine magazine in which he seemed to be very interested in, saying something about he could do better).

"We've been waiting for you, Vice. We'll be sending you four" he said pointing at me and then to Percy, Annabeth and Grover "in a mission to retrieve Zeus's master lightning bolt. You have to come back when summer begins." He finished.

"Okay, since if I don't do it I see _Dionysius _will transform me into ash. Besides, I want to test my new powers, so I agree." I said.

"Okay, then, It's decided. You four will go to retrieve the old man's spark" Said Mr. D, which surprised me, 'cause it was the first time I saw him speak more than five words.

"Argos will drive you to NYC, so that he can… keep an eye on everything." Chiron said.

And so we went.


	5. Percy's a Phsyco holding a gun

**Chapter five**

**Vice's POV (A/N: From now on, the whole story will be Vice's POV. If you guys want other POVs, just review)**

When we were about to cross the camp boarder, we heard a shout.

"Percy, wait!" The voice I recognized as Luke's was coming in our direction. I hate the guy's guts, because Annabeth _liked_ him. Yeah, last night I thought much about it and arrived to the conclusion that I liked her. I mean, who couldn't love those beautiful eyes?

"Luke? What is it?" Percy asked.

"Well, everyone is expecting much from you, so I want to give you these shoes, to help you. And Percy? Kill some monsters for me, please." He finished, handing Percy a pair of shoes.

"OK, but what do these do?" Percy responded/asked.

"Oh, foolish me. _Maia"_ Luke said and suddenly two wings came out of each side of the shoes.

"Cool" Percy said.

"But Percy, you being son of Poseidon you shouldn't fly. Anything above earth is Zeus's territory." Chiron said.

"You're right. Then I'll give'em to Grover." He said, looking at Grover.

"I, Percy? No, you don't need to…"Grover said, but I decided to speak.

"Come on, G-man, those shoes on you'll fit perfectly, besides, Chiron's right. Percy cannot use them." I said, and could swear Luke's eyes were upset for a second, but then they returned to their usual bright aspect.

"O-o-okay" Grover said, obviously shy. He took the shoes from Percy and put them on. He muttered _Maia_ and started to fly.

"This is so- Aahhhhhhhhh" Said Grover while falling on his face and still getting pushed by the shoes with his face still on the floor. Everyone (except Chiron) burst out laughing. When he managed to shout _Maia_ he stood up and blushed of embarrassment.

"Calm down, G-man" I started, tears in my eyes of so much laughing. "with some training, you'll eventually be able to fly properly" I said, trying not to laugh in the middle of the sentence.

We started to go in the direction of the car, but Chiron stopped us.

"What am I thinking? Percy, have this." He said while handing Percy a pen. Percy seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He uncapped the pen and it transformed into a three-feet long Greek sword.

"It's that same sword…" Percy said.

"It's name is _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, your choice. It has got a tragic story we don't need to know about-" But Chiron was interrupted by Grover, who was testing his new shoes again and accidentally pushed Vice over to Annabeth, who seemed to be lost in a train of thoughts and had her sight fixed on some grass blades near Vice's feet, but she looked at that same moment over to Vice's head who was going in her direction. You can imagine what happens next. Vice's and Annabeth's lips accidentally meet, he trips, they both fall and get paralyzed in _the _embarrassing position for about half a minute until they both realize what was happening.

**Annabeth's POV**

"_No, no, no, no, no, no! I like _Luke_, not Vice, damnit! Bad Annie, bad Annie, bad Annie! Luke! Save me!" _I thought to myself.

**Back to Vice's POV**

"_Oh, man! I'm in heaven!" _I thought, but my heaven was interrupted because Annabeth broke apart suddenly, blushing furiously (with me following closely) and muttered something about 'bad Annie' and 'I'm gonna kill Grover'. I should ask Grover to do that frequently.

"Oh, well… I think you are ready to go" said Chiron.

"You are with your breathing accelerated" Percy told Annabeth.

"I'm not!" Annabeth responded.

"Oh, yes, you are" Percy said.

"Why am I going with you anywhere again, Percy?" Annabeth asked

"It's not with him that you're going, it's with _me_" I teased.

"You shut up, cute prat!" she shouted. Oh, man, she was going to regret calling me prat, but I accepted the cute part.

We entered the van, and after we arrived to NYC Percy said:

"Cool, ten miles and not even a single monster"

"Don't say those things; it attracts bad luck, seaweed brain" Said Annabeth.

"Whatever" said Percy. "Oh, and yes. Can you resemble me why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you." She said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Both Percy and I said at the same time.

"Look. It's just that we shouldn't get along, okay?" she said.

"Why not?" He asked

"Because our parents, _godly_ parents don't do." She said like if she was talking about the weather.

"And because of that _you_ have to limit your life?" I asked

"Yes" She said.

"Well, _I'm _descendant of Zeus and get along with Percy, from what I know, Zeus and Poseidon don't get along very well" I said.

"That's because you're dumb."

"Last time I checked, your mother was made of a fragment of Zeus's _Skull_" I said. I didn't want to say it, but she was just so annoying sometimes. Either way, she was cute even if she was annoying.

We stopped at the Greyhound station, caught a bus, but before the bus started, three old ladies entered the bus. I had some trouble looking at them, but when I didn't look away, I saw what they were. Three winged female monsters with large claws and deadly teeth I recognized as the Furies.

"It's the furies" I heard Percy muttering to Grover. "I thought you said I would be free of them for my whole life"

"I said if you had luck; apparently you haven't"

The bus started and one fury stood up and said "I need to go to the bathroom" loudly enough so everyone could hear. It's two 'sisters' did the same and came in our direction.

"Percy, put on my invisibility cap" Annabeth hissed to Percy, who obeyed. I heard a Fury say to one dressed in yellow:

"You catch the son of the Sea God and the Namikaze, we will catch the helmet." I smirked. No chance that old hag's going to catch me.

She approached me, but I was ready. I summoned my sword and jumped in her direction, but she caught a whip and threw it at my sword, immobilizing it. I smirked. I knew that seal would come to be useful. I Hiraishined to her side, I could tell at least that she was surprised, but she hadn't enough time to change her face expression. I swinged with my sword through her at light speed, transforming her into golden dust.

Suddenly I felt a though direction change and saw Percy fighting off one Fury and driving at the same time. I saw Annabeth jumping on top of the last Fury. I Hiraishined to the front of it and stabbed her. I thought everything would be okay, but I was interrupted as soon as the bus crashed against a tree. Everyone escaped, but the dumbass (Percy) was still holding Anaklusmos and a random tourist took a photo of him like that. I guess the mortals were seeing it like some kind of gun.

Crazy world.

We ran towards the forest not wanting to see any mortals.

Oh, man if only I knew that we would meet certain snake-haired woman I think I would be in prison.


	6. We find Poseidon's old Lover

**Chapter six for you. Review, please.**

**Vice's POV**

We were running more and more into the forest.

"Is that food smell?" Grover asked, and sure enough not far from where we were there was a small house that read 'Garden Gnomes Emporium of antie Em'. It released a delicious smell of Fast-food, which all of us liked, and I seemed to be thinking the same thing as Percy.

"_At camp they only give us healthy food. The boy here needs some French Fries and Cheeseburgers"_

"Let's make a little stop here. Afterwards we go through the road and catch a bus or something."I said. The other ones agreed nodding their heads.

We entered the Emporium and a tall woman with her head all covered in black like an African or something greeted us.

"Who are you, kids?" She asked.

"Well, we are circus performers, but we lost ourselves and we couldn't find the rest of the circus, so we went over here in a desperate attempt of finding them and as we stayed a lot of time without eating we decided to come here" I said. I didn't know why, but I had always been one to make up tragic stories. I only know that it couldn't be some kind of clan ability. Or could it be?

"Oh, poor kids. Come here, I'll make you free food" She said. We took a sit at the end of the Emporium and I started to read the Namikaze scroll that I had brought with me.

Kage Bushin no Jutsu:

Releasing a great quantity of chakra into different places you'll be able to create clones of yourself that disappear when they receive great quantity of damage. They are invulnerable to any kind of spell, godly power or poison. After dead they give the original info of what they've seen and felt.

(Here insert the Kage Bushin hand seal.)

I muttered 'Kage bushin no Jutsu' and sure enough there was a poof of smoke and a clone of mine appeared… looking like if it were dead and pale. I heard the noises coming from the kitchen stop and quickly muttered the jutsu and the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke just in time.

"Here's your food, kids" She said handing us some cheeseburgers and French Fries.

"Thank you!"We all said at the same time. We ate slowly, tasting our food. When we finished the woman came to us.

"Was the food good, sweeties?" She asked

"Yeah" We all said at the same time.

"Okay, then. Do you want me to take a photo of you, sweeties? It's just so I can make of it a model for new statues."She said.

"We'll go" Percy said. And we (all of us except Percy) went forced out by said son of Poseidon. We sat on a bench outside waiting for Em to take out her camera, but she didn't. I heard Grover muttering something about a statue looking like his uncle. Then it hit me. Em. Medusa. That's why she didn't take out any camera yet. It's better that it works this time.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" I shouted while doing the hand sign. Four clones perfectly fine appeared in front of us at the exact moment when Medusa revealed her face, not harming the clones.

"Don't look!" Both me and Annabeth shouted at the same time. I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and ducked behind a statue (Annabeth made no objections, what was a big step for me), and Percy was ducked at our side. All of my clones had been killed by Medusa.

"Percy, grab this" Annabeth said while handing him a sphere in which you could see your own reflection "I have no chance of getting near her, but you are the son of her lover. You can do it"

"OK" He responded. He walked backwards seeing the reflection in the mirror while Grover was hitting Medusa in the head using his winged shoes. Percy swung riptide through Medusa's body before she could finish the offer of him being a good statue in the garden.

"Okay, from now on I'll go nowhere where it says 'Auntie Em'" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey" Said Percy "what's this thing doing at my feet" He said pointing at what I suppose was Medusa's head.

"After you defeat a monster a part of it stays like a spoil of war. Perseus used the medusa's head as a weapon afterwards." Annabeth said.

"I have an idea" Percy said, a small smile playing on his lips. He entered the Emporium once again, the rest of us following closely. We found some old stuff and put medusa's head in it so that we couldn't see it and vice-versa. Percy found a box and put the Medusa's head in it, then he wrote:

To the gods

Olympus

Empire State Building

600th floor

New York, NY

Hugs and Kisses, Percy Jackson

"Percy" I said trying to sound philosophic and ancient "the Gods gave you a gift. That gift is to be able to disturb'em without consequences" I finished. Everyone burst out laughing… except Annabeth, who smiled a thousand watt smile. I couldn't help but blush. Percy put some Drachmas on the box and as soon as he closed it, it levitated into the air and disappeared with a poof sound.

"The Gods won't like this." Grover muttered, but couldn't say it out loud as he thought it was funny.

That night we camped on the forest, thirty miles away from the road in a clearance kids in that place had been using for parties.

When I woke up, Annabeth, who looked like she had just woken Percy came towards me. I took my chance. I clenched my fist and punched her on the right foot. She winced, grabbed her right foot and kept jumping on the left one. When she finished I had already dressed up.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"That was for calling me prat before, but to the cute part…" She had no time to think as I Hiraishined in front of her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She brought her fingers to her lips as though she had changed into some alien or something. Must I say she still hadn't blinked? Yeah, you guessed it, she was staring at me.

"O-o-o-okay, th-that's not what I came here for" She managed to say through her petrified state.

"OK, then whatever you came here for I guess this was better than expected, right?" I teased. She nodded her head and said 'no' at the same time.

Crazy world.

"W-well, just follow me." She said and moved (I thought she would stay like that for rest of eternity. What? It's scary!) towards the forest, and I followed her.

When she stopped I saw what it was. It was a fucking scary pink little puddle. It seemed to be talking to Grover and Percy was saying 'hello' to it.

Crazy world.

"Hey Vice, just in time. Say hello to the puddle." Grover said.

"Uhhh… Hello?" I said. Grover nodded and began telling me a story that the puddle had escaped it's family and they were giving a good prize for it and if it went we would go further, he would give up himself to give us money.

"OK, then we give the poodle to the family, stay with the cash and catch a train?" I asked.

"Yeah" The others said.


	7. Kyuubi, Ares and Annabeth

**Chapter seven.**

We spent two days on the train, occasionally seeing a centaur family or some strange shadow in a forest, but nothing extraordinary. I mean, I slept a lot (Annabeth calling me lazy ass) and didn't notice nothing extraordinary.

When we arrived at St. Louis Annabeth woke Grover and me up to see the St. Louis arch.

On the way up Annabeth kept telling us some stuff about architecture that we tried to, but couldn't understand. What attracted my attention (and Percy's as well) was a woman with a Chiwawa, and dogs weren't allowed in the arch. At the top, after seeing some stuff, we decided that Annabeth and Grover would go down the elevator (there wasn't enough space for us four) and Percy and I would catch up with them. But our plans were ruined when Percy started talking to the woman.

"Hey, miss, aren't animals not allowed here?" He asked her.

"Oh, but this is not a dog, this is my son." She said.

"Your son?" He asked.

"Indeed" She said, showing her forked tongue. Wait, **FORKED**?

The chiwawa transformed into a monster in which's belt you could read:

**Chimera**

**Beware: spits fire**

**If found, call tartarus.**

Fucking shit. While that, the woman transformed herself into the queen of monsters, Echindna. So there's where the mom-son thing came from.

"You have no chance, little heroes!" She screamed. Chimera shot some fire but Percy and I were able to dodge it. Percy uncapped riptide and charged forward, he was able to dodge one attack but Chimera's snake tail grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the Mississippi river with sword and all. I couldn't stand it. My only and best friend was going to be killed by some lion freak? No, I think not.

I felt anger overtake me, the floor cracked and there were cracks going up the walls. My k-9 teeth were transformed into sharp canines, my hair went blonde, my whisker marks became darker and went further through my cheeks, my eyes now were blood-red and similar to a fox's. My nails grew and were now black and there was a red aura around me similar to a fox and with one long tail.

I charged in the Chimera's direction and she shot fire. I blocked it with my bare left hand. My other hand's aura expanded and took the Chimera all along it's body. I tightened my grip and crashed the Chimera, transforming it into golden dust.

"Now your turn" I said to Echidna, but the voice wasn't mine. I didn't fucking give a shit for it. Another tail grew and I felt stronger, but losing control of my body. I didn't fucking care, that little shitty snake woman had killed my friend.

I raised my hand and a finger expanded rapidly. It stabbed Echidna's chest and transformed her into golden dust. Then I saw a family and a policeman at my side, and I lost all anger. The kid had a little bruise on his cheek. I had harmed him. I had harmed a civilian, a kid. I transformed into myself. I was feeling exhausted. I went took the elevator without saying a word, tears in my eyes.

I was a monster.

When I arrived at the base of the arch I Hiraishined to where Percy's body should be and had a bit of a surprise to see him alive, getting out of the water totally dry. Like I had nothing to do, I hit him on the head.

"What was that for?!" He asked me.

"DON'T FUCKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT, YOU BASTARD!" I yelled "I FUCKING THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD AND HAD TO TAKE OUT CHIMERA AND ECHIDNA USING SOME FUCKING POWER I DON'T FUCKING KNOW ABOUT (stops to breathe) AND I FUCKING HURT A FUCKING FAMILY AND A POLICEMAN, DAMNIT!" I yelled. I heard some kid saying something about a man boy appearing of the yellow and a boy getting out of the water dry, and I knew the kid's mother wouldn't even look, she was too delighted on the news channel.

"Yes, Percy Jackson and Vicent Johnson who blew up a bomb on St. Louis's arch. If you see any of these two boys (Insert mine and Percy's photos), please call the police." The newsman finished.

"Oh, man!" Both me and Percy said at the same time.

"Let's find Annie and Grover" I said.

"Annie?" Percy asked. Then burst out laughing. Oh, man, I'm glad he is alive, but right now _I_ wanted to kill him.

After Percy finished laughing he muttered 'okay' and we went to find them.

"Percy, Vice!" We heard a shout. We turned around and saw Annabeth hitting Grover on the head.

"C'mon, guys, we gotta get the hell outta here" I said. And so we did. We entered the train and went in the direction of Denver.

When we arrived at Denver, Annabeth said that we should IM Chiron (I didn't know what Iris-Message meant).

We went to a car wash and Annabeth threw a Drachma into the small rainbow the water was creating. The Drachma didn't go into the rainbow, but it merged in it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbows, accept my offer and let me talk to Chiron, from Camp Half-Blood" She said. Shortly after an image of Luke appeared. He was in the big house.

"Luke? Where's Chiron?" All of us shouted at the same time.

"He's busy trying to stop a fight between a son of Ares and a son of Athena" He explained.

"Why?" I and Percy asked.

"Someone told camp about the whole thing about Zeus's Lighting bolt. I think it's the same person who let the Hellhound enter that day." He said. Annabeth said nothing, she just kept glancing at me and then at Luke. She seemed to be deciding who she liked (I wanted to scream 'Choose me, Annie!') until she kept staring at me and then drooling. Hehe. You lose, Luke.

At that moment a car with hip-hop at all volume entered the car-wash.

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"Let me take care of that" Annabeth said trying to whip off some drool off her mouth. "Come, goat-boy" She said, grabbing Grover by the collar, what left me and Percy in front of Luke. There was a scream, then the sound stopped and the car went out of the car-wash at all speed. The water of the IM started to fade away.

"Bye, Percy, Vice. Send Hugs from me to Grover and Annabeth. Oh and tell Grover nobody will be transformed into a pine tree if he-" But whatever Luke was going to say was interrupted by the lack of water and the IM faded away.

"Well, we have to go." Said Annie behind us. Oh, man, I have to stop calling her Annie.

"OK" We said. We entered a restaurant and took a sit.

"Have you got money to pay, kids?" The waitress asked. I was about to make up another moving story involving a circus, but before I could start a man in a fucking scary motorbike wearing a tight red shirt that showed his muscles and wore black jeans. His hair style was military, just cut.

"It's my deal" He said. The waitress just stared at him. He took out a knife and started to clean his nails.

"What are you staring at? Go get some cheeseburgers." He said and the waitress went, not wanting to get stabbed, do some cheeseburgers. I don't know why, but I had to fight the urge to hit the guy in the face. All the others seemed to be feeling the same. I grabbed Annabeth's hand under the table. If there was someone who could stop me from transforming into that monster, that person was her. She looked at me, but made no objections.

"Ares" Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Heh, yeah, but I'm not here to pay you a cheeseburger or something. I'm here to make a deal." He said. All I could think of was: Oh, shit. It's not the better news when the god of war wants to make a deal with you.

"What do you want." I asked in a dangerous tone.

"Ah, well, you see. I was with my girlfriend in an aqua park and lost my shield, and I want you to retrieve it to me" He said.

"We won't do a fu-" But whatever Percy was going to say was interrupted by Grover putting his hand over Percy's mouth.

"Of course we'll do what you want, Lord Ares" He said.

"Good. Oh, and yes, the name of the park is Aqualand." He said, then vanished.

"Now, that was weird" I said. Only then I noticed me and Annabeth were still holding hands. I released her hand.

"Uh, Anni-Annabeth, do you… uh… can we have a little talk outside the restaurant?" I asked.

"O-okay" She answered.

Once we were outside the restaurant I decided to talk.

"Annabeth… do you like me?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I do" She answered.

"Then I think I can do this without being hit" I said and kissed her passionately and she kissed back instantly. We broke apart after half a minute for lack of air and went back to the restaurant holding hands.


	8. I cut Ares's cheek

**Chapter eight**

We were all walking down the street looking for 'Aqualand Aqua Park'.

"So… let me see if I understood it right."Said Percy, talking to me and Annie. "You two guys are dating?"

"Yeah" Both me and Annabeth said at the same time for the 80th time. Apparently, Percy hadn't noticed that me and Annabeth liked each other. He thought we hated each other. What a clueless guy.

I caught a glimpse of something that one day must've said 'Aqualand' one day and said.

"Hey, guys, I think I found Ares's dating place. Not a good place to date, though, I would either date in public than to go to that place" I said. The other ones nodded in agreement.

Grover muttered _Maia_ and flew over the fence that was blocking the way.

"Well, guys, what are you waiting for?" Grover said with a smirk on his face. I smirked too.

"Hey, guys, grab a hold of my arm" I told MY Annie and Percy. Each of them grabbed one arm of mine and I hiraishined to Grover's side, Percy and Annabeth at each of my sides.

"This is not fair!" Said Grover, pouting.

"Of course it is, goat boy. Now let's find Ares's shield." Annie said. We walked through the park (getting some new clothes in the way) and found a waterless tunnel of love. In the bottom of it there was a boat with a giant red shield that I thought must be Ares's.

"Who goes down there?" Asked Grover.

"Vice, you and me?" Annabeth asked.

"I think not, I would better be a surprise element than to already be there in case anything happens." I said.

"Ok. Then Percy?" She asked.

"Uh… okay" He said. Annie and Percy went down the tunnel and I heard Annabeth saying something about a letter H (_Eta_ in Greek) written in the boat. When Percy grabbed the shield the cupids started to shoot arrows with celestial bronze ropes attached to them, blocking my passage. Shit. H. Hephaestus. I should have learnt this lesson with the whole 'Auntie Em' thing.

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Annabeth screamed "Spiders!" and then I saw some metal spiders getting out of some mirrors that were there. I lifted my hand in the direction of the pool. I didn't know if it would work, but it was the better thing I could do at the time. I channeled my chakra into my hand and released it. Several lightning bolts shot through my hand, cutting the ropes. Percy then must've done something, because water from everywhere started flowing through the mirrors, breaking them and causing explosions from the spiders.

Unfortunately, the water caused the boat to float and go straight through the tunnel. This sucks for two reasons. A) They are going to have their heads smashed into the gates that were closed and B) I was supposed to be the one in the tunnel of love with Annabeth. Yeah, this sucks.

I hiraishined into the boat.

"Vice? What the hell are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Simple, Percy: I came here to save your life" I explained

"And how do you plan to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"Trust me" I said. We were almost at the gate. I grabbed Percy and Annie by their waists. Then I jumped in a horizontal position with them and like I was taller than the two of them I was able to put my feet on the gate first, jumping on the opposite direction. We fell to the tunnel's floor (my feet broken, I think), I summoned my sword and cut the padlock that was blocking the gate and opened it with my other hand.

I thought everything was okay, until we noticed that the tunnel was nine feet over the floor and had it's end broken. Fucking shit.

Suddenly, Grover appeared and grabbed Percy and Annabeth by their hands.

"Vice, stand up!" He shouted.

"I'm with my feet broken, damn it!" I shouted back.

When I reached the end I saw Grover flying over secure territory (without water) and I Hiraishined there.

"Thanks, man." I told Grover while he was explaining that he moved to safe territory so that I could do exactly what I did. Annabeth handed me an Ambrosia square, which I ate and instantly felt better, with my feet like new because of the Namikaze healing rate that I read about on the Namikaze scroll and then I stood up and gave Annabeth a quick peck on the lips as a 'thank you'.

"Hey, Percy, do you have the shield with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, here it is." He said, pointing at the shield in his hand.

"Okay, then, we need to have a little talk with Ares" I said.

We arrived outside the restaurant where Ares told us to meet him, and sure enough, there he was.

"Have you got the shield, prats?" He asked us. I handed him the sield.

"You're an asshole" I told him.

"You're lucky I'm not like the other Gods, they don't think bad language is… normal" He said, smirking. I smirked as well.

"They also must not think cuts at light speed are normal" I said and walked away.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. I stopped walking and turned around.

"Why don't you look yourself in a mirror?" I asked. Ares pulled out a beautiful mirror (girlfriend's gift) and looked himself in it, and sure enough there was a little cut with golden blood dripping from Ares's left cheek.

"Son of a bitch" He said between his teeth, his voice full of anger. "But I think a deal's a deal." He said, then clapped his fingers and a padlock of a track that said 'Legal animal transport' **(A/N: I don't remember what it said)** and then handed Percy a backpack.

"Go, I don't want anything more from you" Ares said, then mounted his motorbike and vanished.

"Let's go" Annie said.


	9. Lotus hotel and bandits

**Chapter nine for you here.**

When we entered the track, the first thing that came to my mind was: If this is legal, then I'm Santa.

The thing had a lion with some vegetables in front of it, a Zebra and an Antelope with burger meat in front of them. They were pathetic. We closed the door behind us and we were in the dark. Percy uncapped riptide and it shined in the dark, revealing our faces. We put the food in the right places (the meat with the lion and the vegetables with the Zebra and the Antelope) and sat down, me and Annabeth cuddled up in the corner, her head in my chest.

We spent one or two days like that until we stopped. We must've arrived at Las Vegas. We started to hide. Suddenly the door opened, Percy took out riptide and cut the Zebra's cage, Grover talked to it in an unknown language and the Zebra jumped over the guy and went towards the desert, same for the lion and antelope.

"What's that thing you were telling the animals, Grover?" I asked

"It was some kind of enchantment. I told it to the animals so that they could escape and find food until they found a good place to live." He explained.

"Doesn't it work on humans?" Percy asked.

"No" Grover answered.

"Only if it was Percy" Annabeth teased.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed. Those two were funny sometimes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"But let's get out of here, anyways. I don't want to sleep without eating again and here." I said. The other ones nodded in agreement.

We walked down the street and found an alley. We entered it an saw a sign which said 'Lotus Casino Hotel'. We entered and instantly felt a cold breeze, contrasting with the hot air of Las Vegas.

"Hello, kids, do you want something?" A man with a white Polo shirt and blue Jeans asked.

"We need a place to stay, but we have nothing to pay with" I said.

"Pay? Who said something about paying?" He said and handed us a card that said '4001', the number of the apartment, I think.

"How much money do we have in the card?" Percy asked.

"Money? Ah, okay, you're kidding. You four should take a bath, it'll clear your minds." The dude said and walked away.

We got into the elevator and stopped in the 40th floor, then got into the apartment.

It was a huge apartment, with three rooms, each of them with bathrooms. Me and Percy stayed in the same room, since we were both men, Annabeth and Grover stayed in a room for each of them.

After taking baths we went downstairs and found a lot of games. I, like I didn't like electronic games I preferred to do bungee jump together with Percy. After that Percy went play some game of FBI shooter, Annabeth was playing an architecture simulator and Grover was playing some game where a freaking deer shot the humans, and I stayed doing some swordplay against a dummy at the point of transforming it into ashes.

I got bored of so much dummy-transforming-into-ash thing and went towards Percy, who said.

"Man, there are people here of 1977 and still haven't gotten old. This casino has some kind of spell in it." And sure enough, I looked around and saw some kid that looked like Elvis.

"We have to get out of here" I said. Percy nodded. "Let's find Annie first"

"Okay" He said.

We found Annabeth still playing her game. Percy tried to convince her to move, but she would just hit him on the head.

"Watch and learn." I said. I grabbed Annie through the wais and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"The mission, Annie" I whispered in her ear after breaking apart, which made her shiver.

"Vice?" She asked, finally returning to herself.

"Well, duh. Who else could possibly make you shiver?" I asked.

"You're right" She said.

"OK, is the couple done or are you going to date some more years?" Percy asked.

"Ah, quit complaining, idiot!" We both said at once.

We found Grover on the same game he was before. We had to force him out of the Casino, but when we got out of there he stopped struggling and came back to himself. Percy picked up a newspaper.

"DAMNIT! FIVE DAYS!" He shouted.

"We have to get a taxi to Los Angeles, now." I said.

We caught a taxi and Annie sat on top of me. We paid with the Lotus card that showed the infinite sign. I thought I would keep it with me. It'll be useful someday. The taxi didn't go down the hundred miles speed, what I thought was entertaining as Annabeth kept cuddling more and more into my chest.

When we arrived at Los Angeles we stopped at the beach of Santa Monica, where Poseidon had asked Percy to go.

After ten minutes he came back and gave each of us a pearl that he said that at the right moment we should break them. I ask myself: what can a pearl do?

Crazy world.

We got lost in the city and when we noticed we were in an alley full of bandits that were surrounding us. Percy was going to uncap riptide, but I stopped him.

"No, Percy, Riptide won't work on him, but my sword can harm mortals as well, so let me take care of this" I said and he nodded.

I summoned my sword.

"Now, who does wish for some permanent injuries, come here" I said. Some guy idiot enough not to listen to me grabbed a penknife and charged towards me, and sure enough one second later there was a huge cut bleeding a lot that went from the side of the guy's right eye all the way down to his chin.

He screamed in pain as the other bandits took some steps back. I dispatched my sword.

"Anyone else?" I asked. They all shook their heads and ran away except for the guy I had injured. "Now, you fucking idiot, is the message clear or do you need me to stab you?" I asked. He just ran away scared like a little piece of coward shit. Not that he was something different, though.

"What about we enter that shop?" Annie asked. "Maybe we can get some info out of there." She finished. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. And so we went.

**Hey, guys, as I've said before, I'm Brazilian, so I don't know the name of the water beds guy in English, so if you mind to review and send me the name, I'll be greatful.**


	10. Annabeth has a new pet

**Chapter ten.**

We entered the shop of water beds and found a big guy with a lot of mustard in random places of his body.

"Ah! New costumers! Welcome, my name's crust" The dude said. Bothe Me and Percy seemed to be having the same thought.

"_Yeah, it's obvious."_

"Do you want to test my water beds? I have one with massage, another that is unique" He said pointing towards two beds. "Why don't you, blonde, test the unique one and you, hooded boy, test the massager one?" He asked. Annie was about to say okay, but I stopped her.

"Annie, look, I don't trust this guy, so you better stay out of any danger. Let me go first" I whispered in her ear.

"OK" She said. I went in the direction of the unique bed and laid on top of it.

"Haha, silly Namikaze. _Ergo_!" He said and instantly a lot of robes I considered unbreakable wrapped themselves around my legs and arms. Procrustes. Damnit. This little incident made Percy, Annabeth and Procrustes stay stood up. Suddenly, the ropes on my arms started to pull, the same as the ropes on my legs, only that for the other direction. I needed all I had not to scream in pain. While that, Grover made no objections on hiding his pain.

"Your real name is Procrustes." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"You're right, daughter of Athena, but Crust is much better for business." _Crust_ said.

"Yeah, I agree." Percy said. Oh, the suck-up plan.

"Do you really?" Procrustes asked.

"Yeah" Both Percy and Annie said. Not that I made objections, I mean, they're trying to save mine and Grover's lives, but my best friend and my girlfriend being suck-ups of a giant? I just didn't like the idea much.

"Well, what about we enter the business? I can sell you a water bed with the price divided in ten times, do you want?" The big dude asked.

"Okay, but we must have a guarantee that the bed is good" Percy said, pointing at some random bed.

"How do you want the guarantee?" Crust asked.

"Well, you could lay in it and say if it's good or not" Annie said.

"Okay" He said, then laid on the bed. "See? It's perfect-" But wathever he was going to say was interrupted by Percy saying _Ergo_. Ropes wrapped themselves around Procrustes.

"Now, let's begin adjusting the top part" Percy said and cut Crust's head off, then cut the ropes that were around me and Grover.

"You look taller, Vice" Annie said.

"Stop fucking around, I'm taller than you" I said.

"Oh, Vice, that hurt!" She said, doing a puppy dog face. How could I refuse such an angelic face? I kissed her.

"Uh… Can we go, guys?" Percy asked, doing a weird face, Grover following closely.

"Okay, since we disgust you guys **THAT** much, we can keep going" Both me and Annie said at the same. We found the address of D.O.A. Recording studios in Crust's shop and went where it was.

"Well… I think we're here." I said as we stopped in front of D.O.A. recording studios. Annabeth grabbed my hand and gripped it firmly. I didn't blame her, I was a little scared too, I mean, who wouldn't when you are about to enter the underworld?

We pushed the door and entered. There were several people that sat on the chairs and if you looked closely you could see the walls behind them. Phantoms.

We saw some guy in a tuxedo that was apparently alive and that seemed to be the receptionist. Charon, the boatman of river Styx. We arrived near him.

"Chiron" Percy asked after reading the badge that said 'Charon'. I hit him in the head.

"It's Charon, you idiot!" I shouted.

"That's right, I hate being confused with that horse-man" Charon said. "Unfortunately, for you, kids, you have no money, so-" But Charon's thoughts were interrupted when Percy put a Drachma on Charon's desk.

"Where did you get those?" Charon asked, obviously perplexed.

"Oh, well you see, our parents were _special_" I said.

"Oh, and how did you die?" He asked.

"Drowned in a bathtub" Percy said. Charon made an obviously confused face, but the returned to his usual apathetic expression.

"I see… big bathtub" He said. "Wait a bit… You kid" He said pointing at Percy. "confused me with that horse-man" Charon said. Shit. He smelled us.

"I knew it! Alive half-bloods!" He shouted. Shit. Percy put some more Drachmas on the desk.

"If you think you can persuade me, you're very wrong, Half-Blood." Charon told Percy, who sighed and put his backpack upside down to reveal a mountain of Drachmas.

"Wow… How many Drachmas are there, kid?" He asked.

"A lot, now will you let us go? I promise we will ask Hades for an increase in your payment" I said.

"OK" He said. He led us to an elevator with a lot of phantoms already in it. He pressed some button and the elevator began going down. When it landed (on water) the elevator transformed into a boat and the phantoms began turning into skeletons with Greek coats around them. Annie grabbed my hand firmly. She wanted to know someone there was alive.

We arrived at the Hades's dock and saw two queues. One going faster and another one almost stopped. The faster one said: Express death. I thought it might be the entrance to the Asphodel fields, people who didn't want to be judged, people afraid of their lives. People who just lived.

"Come on, we have to find the master bolt" Annie said. We ran forward and found out the road we were in was forked with three different paths to follow. In the middle there was a three-headed Rottweiler. Cerebrus, who groaned at us. Annabeth picked an Aqualand red ball and waved it in front o Cerebrus, who sat obediently injuring some unfortunate spirits who were passing under it.

"Good boy. Now catch it" She said and threw the ball at the head of the middle, which received some head-hits from the other two heads. We took our chance and ran into Cerebrus, who started to cry, begging for it's new friend to come back. I noticed a sad look on Annabeth's face.

"I will come back to play with you later" She whispered. She was very sad. She, like me, knew that Cerebrus only looked to be a frightening dog. Deep inside he was only a lonely abandoned puppy. I hugged Annie.

**That was chapter ten for ya, guys. I'll try to write the next chapter today.**


	11. I knock out a God in one blow

**Chapter eleven**

We entered the fields of Asphodels and saw a completely flat landscape. We saw some 'skeleton police' guys and hid inside a cave. The thing is: When we entered the cave Grover's shoes started to fly into the cave without any _Maia_ word or anything. So here we were, chasing after Grover and his flying shoes. I tried to hiraishin several times but every time I was about to catch Grover the shoes dodged me. One shoe accidentally escaped Grover's right foot and Grover, taking his chance, grabbed a rock to slow down even more the other shoe. I took mine and hiraishined to where Grover was just in time, as at that same moment he released the rock. I grabbed him by the shoe-free leg and channeled chakra to my feet so that I couldn't fly.

"Vice! Hold on a bit more!" Shouted the incoming Percy.

"It's what I'm doing, damn!" I shouted back at him. Percy and Annabeth arrived and took out Grover's other shoes, which kicked us until I cut it's wings. Then it followed it's 'brother' jumping on the floor through an endless hole I think was Tartarus. My fears were confirmed when it suck everything that was near it.

"Run!" I shouted. All of us ran to the entrance of the cave, but couldn't. It was just too powerful.

"Grab a hold of my arm!" I shouted, they obeyed. I hiraishined next to a rock in the entrance of the cave I had touched before with all the guys at my sides.

"That could only have been one thing" I said "Kronos, Lord of the Titans" I finished.

After dodging some dead-alive patrols we made it to Hades's castle. Percy opened the gate and we entered, only to see a hungry Grover trying to eat one of Persephone's garden's flower, fortunately we stopped him just in time. If it wasn't because if he had eaten them he would be locked inside the Hades for the whole eternity, I wouldn't have stopped him.

"Grover, no distractions. We need to grab the master bolt" Annie told him. Percy had slowed down his pace like if his backpack was heavier or something. I decided not to talk.

I opened the gate (the skeletons didn't interrupt) to see a great entrance hall, all dark with two thrones in the end. One was empty and had flowers all over it. Persephone's throne. The other one was all dark emo-style and in it sat a HUGE man that wore some kind of Spartan robe and was paler than a Vampire. Hades. Then I said the most intelligent thing I could say.

"Hey, uncle" He just groaned.

"Now, you little half-bloods, will you give it back to me or what?" He asked.

"Give what back?" We all asked, clueless.

"My helmet, Idiots" He shouted. "Surround them" He muttered and suddenly a lot of skeletons appeared around us, some with guns others with swords.

"Sorry, uncle, but we're here to get the master lightning bolt back." Percy said.

"What are you talking about? Stop making drama, _you_ are with the lightning bolt." Hades said. Percy, obviously confused (us following closely) said something so intelligent not even Athena could understand properly.

"Uh?"

"Open your backpack and give me my helmet." Hades ordered. Percy did as said and grabbed a celestial bronze cylinder. The lightning bolt. He searched again but found nothing.

"So, are you going to give me my helmet or do you want some more years?" Hades asked.

"Sorry, uncle, we don't know how the lightning bolt ended up with us, but we have no idea of where your helmet could be." Percy said, signaling for us to grab our pearls.

"Oh, yes, the pearls. Now you're going to evade without any consequences. Do you really think you can?" The God of the dead asked. He clapped his fingers and a beautiful blond woman that seemed to be paralyzed. She had some kind of yellow aura around her, what seemed to be paralyzing her.

"MOM" Percy screamed.

"Indeed, Perseus, your beloved mother is here, she can die or live. It's your choice" Hades said.

"Percy, let me stay here, I can take out these skeletons and get out of here" I said, even if I knew I couldn't do it.

"No, Percy, let me stay here, I'm your friend" Annie said.

"No, Percy. Let me stay here, after satyrs die they transform themselves into some flower or tree." Grover said. Percy just shook his head.

"No, guys, I don't want you to be dead. We will all get out of here." He said. We nodded and broke the pearls with our feet.

"Attack them!" Hades screamed. For a moment, nothing happened, but when the skeletons started to attack us bobbles of air surrounded each of us, deflecting the swords and bullets. We went up and when we thought we would crash against the roof, we were in the water with our bubbles still around us, but when we hit the surface of the water the bubbles exploded. Percy gave Grover his shoes so that his goat feet wouldn't appear. Some boat grabbed us and leaved us on the beach of Los Angeles.

"Okay, idiot, you can appear" I told nobody, and Ares appeared with his fucking scary motorbike.

"So you survived, prats." He said with disgust on his voice.

"Yeah, and you owe us some explanations" Percy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, I stole the helmet and the lightning bolt, kept the helmet with me and gave you the lightning bolt that would only appear when you stood near Hades." He explained. I summoned my sword.

"Hey, Ares, I notice that cut was difficult to heal, uh?" I teased.

"Yeah, your sword was enchanted or something, making any cut you cause to a god be healed at the same rate of a regular mortal or something. But this time I'm prepared" He said. "Let's fight, if you win then I give you the helmet and the spark and if I win I can do whatever I want with you" He said.

"Okay" I said. "Hey, Annie, can you give me a 'good luck' kiss?" I asked her.

"Of course" She said and kissed me for ten seconds. "Good luck"

"Thanks" I said. I charged forward towards Ares. He took a baseball bat that transformed into a huge sword. I swung at light speed, but he was able to block it. Then I felt my energies being taken away and instantly took some steps back. That freaking sword would steal all of my chakra if this fight stayed like this. I tried to hiraishin behind him, but couldn't.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to tell you that gods cannot be used as points for your little hiraishin." He said, smirking. Maybe him no, but what about his sword?

"What are you thinking about, idiot?" He asked, charging forward.

I dispatched my sword, opened my hand, focused a great quantity of chakra into it and rotated it. Ares kept advancing and when he finally swung his sword in a vertical attack I hiraishined on top of it, pressed the Rasengan on his chest and he coughed up some golden blood.

"RASENGAN!" I cried. The Rasengan expanded and covered Ares's whole body, then it went full-speed toward a police car that exploded.

"Since you are a God, I think it didn't kill you, but I think it bet the crap out of you" I said with a superior attitude. And sure enough, when the dust cleared there was a fighting-to-stand-up, golden-blood covered Ares.

"You son of a fucking bitch…" Ares said and then fell to the floor, knocked out. Suddenly, in front of me there were both the lightning bolt and Hades's helmet.

Annabeth came toward me to congratulate me, what finished up in a make-out session and after we broke apart Percy and Grover came running to congratulate me with 'Good work, man' or 'You did it' or even 'What was that power? That was awesome'. I couldn't help but to blush of embarrassment.

We heard some bird cries coming from above. We looked up and saw what they were. The furies.

Crazy wolrd.


	12. Epilogue: A new life

**Chapter twelve- Epilogue.**

The furies landed in front of me, but instead of attacking me and ripping me to shreds they said.

"Thank you"

"For what?" I asked.

"For retrieving Lord Hades's Helmet and for knocking out Ares-we saw it all and we are sorry for trying to kill you" The one in the middle wearing purple clothing said.

"Uh… nothing" I said. They grabbed the Helmet and vanished.

"Now, there's only one day left before summer starts, and we can't get to New York by bus in one day." Percy said. "So there's only one choice, we catch a plane." He said.

"But Percy! Zeus would blow you up!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Percy's right, Annie. Besides, Zeus wouldn't have the balls to blow up a Satyr, his ultimate weapon, an excellent granddaughter and the last Namikaze" I said. She blushed at being called 'excellent'

"Okay" She said, a blush still on her cheeks.

"But how do we pay the passages?" Grover asked.

"Well, I've got the feeling" I said, showing the Lotus Hotel card "that we may have enough money" I finished.

When we arrived at the airport the woman selling the passages almost fainted when seeing how much money we had (Infinite). She handed us the passages and muttered something about geniuses getting younger and younger. Both me and Annabeth got delighted at being called genius.

We boarded the plane. The flight was relatively calm (Except for Percy flinching when he heard a single lightning).

When we arrived at New York we separated in two groups: Annabeth and Grover would go to Camp to tell Chiron that the mission was successful and Percy and I would go to Olympus to retrieve the lightning bolt to Zeus. I gave Annabeth a quick kiss and told her goodbye, then shook Grover's hand. Percy just shook their hands and gave'em small pats on their backs.

We caught a cab to the Empire State Building and paid with the Lotus card. When we arrived at the Empire State Building we got out of the cab and walked into the hall. It was a big, all marble-decorated hall with a regular desk with a chair where the security guy sat in. We walked towards him.

"Look, old man, like we don't wanna waste time I'll tell you what we came here for" I said. I grabbed the backpack (now it was with me) and showed the lightning bolt.

"That can't be-" He started to say.

"Oh, yes it is" Percy said.

"Okay, here's the key to Olympus, after you come back, give it to me" He instructed and handed us an elevator key. We entered the elevator, put the key in it's respective place and a button saying 600 appeared. We pressed it and while we were going up we started to talk.

"Hey, Percy, who do you like?" I asked.

"Well, when I met her I had a little crush in Annabeth, but then I found that Demeter girl, Jane and, in my opinion, she is more beautiful than Annabeth" Percy answered, blushing slightly. I gave him a death glare. How could any girl be possibly more beautiful than Annabeth? We talked about several more things before arriving at Olympus.

It was a beautiful place, with endless roads and ancient architecture, much like Athens three thousand years ago. While we passed by the road that led to a beautiful white palace, the nymphs, satyrs and minor gods that were on the road kneeled for us. It was weird. Not that I protested, though.

Crazy world.

Once we entered the palace, we saw twelve giant thrones in U form (much like CHB's cabins) and two giant people sat in the two main thrones. Zeus at the left and Poseidon at the right. Zeus had black hair, electrifying blue eyes (like mine) and wore a tuxedo. Poseidon wore the typical fisherman outfit, had sea-green eyes (like Percy's), wore an undone beard and had, as Percy, jet-black hair.

"Come here" Zeus ordered. We obeyed. Percy then kneeled, but I didn't.

"It's better for you to kneel" Percy hissed to me, but I simply ignored him, what seemed to bother Zeus.

"Now, I see you have my Master Lightning bolt. Give it to me." Zeus said. Percy (still kneeled) opened his backpack and pushed out the 'Spark'. He then put it at Zeus's feet, who extended his hand and the lightning bolt went straight into it. When it touched Zeus's hand it transformed into a real lightning bolt. Percy explained that Ares had stolen the 'spark' and I told them about Tartarus and Chronos.

"I'll go now to clean the human touch out of it" He said. "Oh, and Percy Jackson. If you fly once again I'll not hesitate in killing you" He finished, then vanished in a blinding light.

"My brother was always one for dramatic outputs. He could have done well like god of the theater of something" Poseidon said, going into human size. "Percy, son," He started. "You don't know how glad I am of you. You defeated the medusa, a fury, the minotaur, caught Ares's shield… even if I don't like it- Oh, yes Vicent Johnson. Thanks for saving my son's life and fighting off Ares- I just don't like him." Poseidon finished.

"I'm the one who should thank Percy, he saved my life several times on this mission- you too Poseidon, you gave us the pearls and saved our lives. Thank you." I said.

"That was nothing, kid." He said. "Now you two should go, Jane and Annabeth must be waiting for you." Poseidon said. We both blushed and walked towards the palace's gate. I stopped and turned around.

"Hey, Poseidon, can you tell your brother that the little cut on his left cheek was me? Thanks." I said. Not waiting for an answer, I grabbed Percy's right arm and hiraishined towards the reception of the Empire States Building.

We gave the key back to the receptionist and I hiraishined with Percy towards Thalia's pine. We crossed the camp borders with everyone we knew waiting for us. Chiron, Grover, Annabeth, Jane (I thought, as Percy was staring at her), Luke and the some other guys, including Clarisse (who was giving me death glares) were there as well.

That night we made a feast for the successful mission with REALLY unhealthy food and I was able to drink some Sake (which I spitted up instantly). Me and Annabeth kept making out for a whole hour (drunk) and then I don't remember anything.

The next day I woke up with Annie cuddled at my side. I sighed at noticing neither me nor her were naked. I decided to train in the arena in order not to wake her up. When I arrived I saw Percy and Luke walking towards the forest.

"Hey, guys! Wait a bit!" I shouted. They turned around.

"Oh! Vice! Come to join us! We're gonna drink some Coke!" Luke said, showing me coke tins he was holding. I thought it was strange at first, as we're not able to buy coke, but knowing that Luke was son of the god of thieves explained it all.

We arrived at the forest and sat on a rock near the stram. We begun drinking the cokes (that I considered better than Sake) and Luke threw a Coke on the stream, which I thought was strange, as it's forbidden to throw trash on the floor here.

"Hey, Luke, isn't it forbidden to throw those things on the nature?" Percy asked.

"I don't care, since I'm not coming here anymore" He said with an evil smirk. Wait, he couldn't mean…

"If you're wondering, yes, it was me who stole the 'spark' from the throne room. Those arrogant gods don't think someone could possibly steal something from them and leave it without security. It was just too easy. Of course, after finding out Zeus sent several gods to look for it, and Ares eventually found me. He said that he would bring me to Zeus, but then a voice came to me. My Lord's voice, and I made an offer Ares couldn't refuse. The offer of an all-out war." Luke finished.

"But why, Luke?" I exclaimed.

"Because, little hero, the gods are arrogant and do nothing more than sit around the whole day." Luke said. "A new golden era will begin" He said, standing up. He clapped his fingers and a black scorpion jumped out of a hole that had opened. The scorpion landed on my leg and soon another one landed on Percy's. I summoned my sword.

"That's no use, Johnson. This scorpion's tail is faster than the light" He said and disappeared in black smoke. The scorpion bitted me and jumped, but I cut him in the middle, same for Percy. I grabbed his arm. I could already feel my energies being drained and a terrible pain took over my body. I hiraishined to the big house, where Chiron and Mr. D were playing Poker.

"Help… someone" I managed to say, and then everything went blank.

I woke up in the big house and saw Percy on the other bed. What seemed strange was that Annie wasn't there.

"Hey, Percy, where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She is going towards her family-there" He said, pointing at the window. I looked through it and sure enough there was a blond girl aka Annie going up Half-Blood Hill.

"Damn" I muttered. I stood up and a shooting pain took over me. Shit. But I just couldn't let Annie go without kissing her good bye. I ran to where she was (Already up the hill).

"Annie!" I shouted. She turned around so quickly I didn't believe she didn't broke her back in the process.

"Vice?! What are you doing? You should be in bed resting!" She exclaimed.

"You're right. There's a shooting pain going through my leg, but I just couldn't let you go without kissing you goodbye" I said. She smiled and came towards me. We kissed.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear after we broke apart.

"I love you too" She whispered back.

"Annabeth, is this gentleman the Vice you wrote us about?" A man I thought must be Annie's dad said.

"Yeah" She answered, blushing slightly.

"Well, if you're not going to hurt my daughter, I give you my blessing" He said.

"Even if I tried, what would never happen, to hurt Annie in some way, I wouldn't be able to." I said, blushing so much so that my whisker marks were now red.

"Hey, Vice, what're you going to do now? Are you going to go to your parents and explain everything to them?" She asked. My blush vanished.

"No… my parents died in a car accident when I was eight." I said with a sad voice. "So I'll stay at camp since the boarding school I went to must've expelled me after the 'I'm a terrorist' incident." I said. At the side of my eye I caught a glimpse of Mr. and Mrs. Chase smiling. Were they happy because my life was a disgrace?

"Well, Vice" Mrs. Chase, an oriental woman with two little kids holding her hands, started. "Me and my husband were thinking… since you are orphan and love my step-daughter so much, we think we could adopt you- one more person in the family is always welcome." She finished. I couldn't believe my ears. Was I really going to have a family? A family that loved me? Would I really live with people that loved me?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Of course we are" Said Mr. Chase. I looked over to Annabeth and she nodded. I looked over the kids who were shouting things like 'we are gonna have a big bro!' or 'Mummy! Can he sleep in our bathroom?'. I knew I had the Chase's approval.

"So, do you agree?" Asked Mr. Chase with a smile.

"Of course" I said, trying to fight back tears, but failing miserably. Me and Annabeth went to my cabin (my leg had stopped hurting as the Namikaze healing speed had taken control of the bite, but I was still pale) to Prepare my things to go to the Chase residence. After we packed my things I went towards the Chases, hugged my new father, mother and brothers. On the way to the Chase residence Annabeth insisted on sitting on my lap. I couldn't be happier. I had a new family, a new home, a new life.


End file.
